Nights of Fire1:Lily Potter>Daughter of the Moon
by micheal dark
Summary: Okay,Im redoing this one. Its the chronicle of Lily Potter's resurrection and the first book int the Nights of Fire series,r&r. Ch.4-Someone dies and a hidden love is professed. Read on to find out. Thank you all! Please review!
1. The Resurrection,could this be thew sign...

Disclaimer:Lily Potter and most other characters I do not own but rather are   
property of Scholastic Publishing and J.K.Rowlings. All songs are owned to theyre   
artist and record lables. R&R is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this little piece   
of terminal angst,drama,romance lost,and on occasion HUMOR. Anything that   
seems "wrong",its just me in a quote"good mood",so please bare with it. ~~~   
indicates flash back.  
  
  
The return of Lily Potter-Daughter of the Moon   
  
Lily Potter awoke in her little cottage that she'd been hiding in for the past 13 years.  
Hiding because she was affraid,and sad. Sad that she hadnt helped her dearest James.  
A consuming sadness that James had died defending her. And that she had almost died  
defending her son. The son she'd never raise. Her precious Harry. Harry Potter. Oh how  
she had already heard the stories. the accomplishments of Harry.   
  
Affraid of what had saved her. The very same demon that almost killed her and her son.  
The one that took her James from her. Affraid of what he did to her beautiful face.  
Lily Potter,the beautiful,and still beautiful,Lily Potter. Now with a giant burn scare on her  
Left side.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily awoke in a small castle to Lord Valdemort standing over her. She saw the relived,almost  
fatherly look on the cold,dead face,she shrank back in fright. She screamed and cursed at   
him. she called,"DONT TOY WITH ME! VOLDEMORT! KILL ME! KILL ME AND LET ME BE!" She spat  
on him.  
  
Voldemort merely smirked and said,"Dont thinkj I saved youyr life. Cause if we should ever cross  
again,I wont turn soft and spare you. Oh,wait,I might"His evil self came back as he said,"I might  
just beat you so bad you'll beg to DIE!!" He walked out. "Gaurds. Lock her inside the room. We   
release her tommorow."------  
-------------------  
Following day,Voldemort literately KICKED Lily out of his little hide away,his warning echoing in her  
through her mind. But it was those few breif seconds of caring she saw in his eyes that worried her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
13 years of hiding. Lily felt if she waited one more day to re-unite with Harry,she'd lose it. So she went   
and boarded the train to to Hogwarts.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile  
  
Harry Potter sat of the floor of his dorms bathroom,screaming at his friend Ron. "GO THE bloody HELL   
OUTTA HERE! NOW!"  
  
"Harry. Listen to me. They aren't bringing that blasted Mirror back out. Come on out,"pleaded Ron.  
  
"FUCK OFF!"  
  
Hermione Granger,another of Harry's friends,entered into the bathroom and wrapped an arm around.  
"Harry. I know its hard. You really want your parents here,dont you?"  
  
Harry just started sobbing. Hermione clutched her friend close to comfort him. "Harry,come on. Its okay,I   
swear. Its diner time"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was about this time the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt and Lily came rushing out into the rain and   
to the castle,as fast as she could. She burst through the practically deserted hall,running to the caffeteria.  
She ran up to the staff table,and then collapsed. Remus and Snape looked at her and gasped,while   
Dumbledore watched Harry.   
  
Harry slowly came to Lily,then clutched her hand."Mum,Mum? Is it really you?" He started crying again,falling   
upon Lily's chest,which moved very faintly. "Mum! DONT DIE AGAIN!"  
  
Snape picked her up of the ground."Mr. Potter. =Please return to your seat at once."Harry gave him a dirty look  
but he simply smiled. "Trust me. she'll live. she'll call for you when she is ready." Harry noded.  
  
Snape and Remus took her away to be tended to,while Harry ran to his dorm again,crying mixed tears. he just wanted  
some space at the moment. 


	2. The Meeting

4:28 PM 1/3/02  
Disclaimer:Lily Potter and most other characters I do not own but rather are   
property of Scholastic Publishing and J.K.Rowlings. All songs are owned to   
theyre   
artist and record lables. R&R is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this little   
piece   
of terminal angst,drama,romance lost,and on occasion HUMOR. Anything that   
seems "wrong",its just me in a quote"good mood",so please bare with it. ~~~   
indicates flash back. Thanks for reveiwing and reading to all. Will write more   
later.  
  
  
Hard Nights:Harry's visit  
  
  
Lily awoke in the hospital ward looking at a lovely young Asian woman,a 6th year   
Ravenclaw. Sighing heavily,she laid back. She never expected anyone,save   
Pomfrey,would be here this hour.  
"What time is it?" she asked pentivly,thinking aloud to herself. The young woman   
next to her,who appeared to be sleeping,suddenly opened her eyes and anounced   
"12:30 in the morning. Hello  
I am Cho Chang. It's an honor to meet you,Mrs. Potter,alive and well."  
  
Lily stared at long and hard. Finally she said "You and Harry like   
eachother,dont you?" She stared at Cho,waiting for a reply.  
  
Cho was startled at first,but then slowly nodded. "Yes,I guess we do. But he   
don't know how much I care about him." Lily just nodded understandingly and went   
back to sleep.  
  
  
She awoke a little after breakfast to find a young man who looked just like her   
lost James that her breath caught in her throat. He gaped at her for   
awhile,savoiring the sight of her. He said   
"Good day,Mum." As he said this he sniffled and hugged her,almost stranglingly.   
She stared at him for what felt like an eternity and returned the embrace. After   
a long while she slowly,wearily  
said "Harry? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Mum,it is me! I missed you soooo much,"he wept. He would not let go for the   
life of him,so Lily pried him away to get a good look at him. She marveled at   
him,such a man,but still so much a boy.   
It felt soooo good to see him. "I missed you,too."  
  
They chatted about everything that had happened to them over all this time. She   
was amazed by his courage,and of his friends,as well. He was shocked to learn   
just what kind of damage had put  
her into hiding all this time when she pulled the hair from her face,and   
revealed the large scaring pattern on her soft face. He smoothed her   
cheek,comforting her,hoping to make her stop thinking   
she looked like a monster. They wept periodicly,and soon were well aquainted.   
This was both of there reliefs.  
  
A.N:Sorry to end it here,so soon,but time to make next chaptert,and hope I get   
it up before another 3 months past(I hate writers block). I promise you I will   
be back,and summer soon approaches,so I   
should be posting more in about a month or so,hopefully. My respect and   
heartfelt thanks to all my supporters,and I hope this is far better than the   
last one,I was too pressed for time. Sorry about that.  
BYE!!!! LOVE YA! BYE! 


	3. The Fun Begins

4:28 PM 1/3/02  
Disclaimer:Lily Potter and most other characters I do not own but rather are   
property of Scholastic Publishing and J.K.Rowlings. All songs are owned to   
theyre   
artist and record lables. R&R is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this little   
piece   
of terminal angst,drama,romance lost,and on occasion HUMOR. Anything that   
seems "wrong",its just me in a quote"good mood",so please bare with it. ~~~   
indicates flash back. Thanks for reveiwing and reading to all. Will write more   
later.  
  
  
Hard Nights:Harry's visit  
  
When dinner came Harry decided to introduce Lily to his friends. He took her   
hand. "Come on Mum,I have some friends I must introduce you to." He started   
dragging her along.  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh really now Harry,Im not dressed for the occasion,"she joked.   
She smiled at her son and he smiled back. "I love you Harry. I love you more   
than life itself."  
  
"I love you too,Mum."  
  
When they arrived at the great hall,harry starteed pointing people out.   
"Mum,that's Draco Malfoy." He pointed out Malfoy,minding his own buisness   
chatting with his new girlfriend.  
"And that's Cho,and the boy talking to her is........well......he's new. His   
name is......um,Cornelius Voldents Riddle. I avoid him mostly,even though he's a   
good kid. Love's charity for some   
reason. And......" He drags her to the Gryffindore table,sitting her down.   
"these are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."  
  
Lily shook there hands. "Let's see,I know Cornelius' dad,"she shivers,"and   
Draco's parents,and your parents too,Ron."  
  
Ron blushed. "I know,Misses Potter."  
  
"Call me Lily."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Lily it is,and you can call me 'mione,oif you wish,they   
do,but some people call me Herm,and most just call me Hermione."  
  
"And she is also the smartest muggle-born in the school,she has the intellegence   
of a Ravenclaw burt the courage of a Griffindor,Mum."  
  
"Interesting combination for a 'mudblood'. What is Serverus doing here?"  
  
Ron replied to this one. "Potions master. I know,horrible thing to think   
about,but aside from the screaming and cursing he does his job,he teaches  
us potions."  
  
Lily just laughed alittle. She knew she was going to be welcomed back here now.  
  
A.N:Sorry to end it here,so soon,but time to make next chaptert,and hope I get   
it up before another 3 months past(I hate writers block). I promise you I will   
be back,and summer is here,so I   
should be posting more,hopefully. My respect and heartfelt thanks to all my   
supporters,and I hope this is far better than the last one. BYE!!!! LOVE YA!   
BYE! 


	4. An Encounter of Time and Memory

4:28 PM 1/3/02  
Disclaimer:Lily Potter and most other characters I do not own but rather are   
property of Scholastic Publishing and J.K.Rowlings. All songs are owned to theyre   
artist and record lables. R&R is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this little piece   
of terminal angst,drama,romance lost,and on occasion HUMOR. Anything that   
seems "wrong",its just me in a quote"good mood",so please bare with it. ~~~   
indicates flash back. Thanks for reveiwing and reading to all. Will write more later.  
  
An Encounter of Time and Memory  
  
After lunch Remus and Lily sat down and started talking.   
  
"Well Lily,Im glad you're back. I missed you. How do you feel?"  
  
"I missed you too. I feel good enough I guess. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Although I dont work here anymore. But yeah,you know what I mean." He looked carefully in her eyes.  
  
She looked back at him. "What is it Remus?" She got a little frightened at first,but shbe soon mellowed out as he spoke. She realized James was with her,saying to her he didn't care,she should let herself go from him.  
  
"Lily Evans Potter,I love you. I have for a LONG time. I've never told you becauser of James though."  
  
"Remus Lupin,I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Remus and Lily shared a heartfelt and passionate kiss together,sharing the taste of the care and love they had pent up for eachother. They didnt let go for a long ass time. They couldn't. This was too good,too wonder-  
ful.  
-------------------------------------Meanwhile on the other side of school-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cornelius and Draco were discussing something.  
  
Cornelius said"No,no Malfoy. As Voldemorts son,the issue of Lily and Harry is in MY hands now,so stand aside little boy. Unless you want to face my wrath. I'm not generally a violent person,but for familuy legacy,I  
will make an exception."  
  
"No,Cornelius Riddle. I am going to prove myself to you. Let me take out the potters. I must,it's my destiny to do this. Please,my own pride is at stake too."  
  
"No,get out of my way from now on. I'm warning you! Don't make me.....hurt.....you. Please Malfoy.....,"Cornelius pleaded with a tear in his eye.  
  
"No. Please!"  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground dead as the sound of speeding demise ricochetted down the hall. Cornelius.stunned at what he had done,ran to his room to hide,silent tears streaming down his cheek.  
  
A.N:Sorry to end it here,so soon,but time to make next chapter. My respect and heartfelt thanks to all my supporters,and I hope this is far better than the last one. BYE!!!! LOVE YA! BYE! 


End file.
